


Bandaids don't fix bullet holes

by KiriJones



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Post Movie, a weird and destructive pseudo evil and psychotic family, team as a family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriJones/pseuds/KiriJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years since Rick Flag commanded the covert team of super villains. It was a dark time marked by blood and bullets. Yet for those years and beyond their were his squad; his people under his command. A strange loyalty formed; nonetheless it was twisted and dangerous all the same. Yet even now when his body lies dead six feet under the ramifications of that loyalty linger to affect all of those he left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The weather is awful when they bury Rick Flag, a man of dangerous words and actions. It has been years since they spoke in person but when news of his death reached her Amanda Waller knew she had to be at his funeral. She may have barely tolerated this man on some days and admired his grit on others. Yet he had been loyal in his own way and he had been a lose to her when he had retired and left the army and his squad of resident psychopaths and villains behind. And yet here he was dead from intervening in a robbery and protecting a young mother and her child. She is here and is Katana aka Tatsu Yamashiro. The woman is silent and her face like an expressionless mask. It is nothing like that of the family Rick left behind.

His wife of seven years Hillary and their children give year old Charles and three year old Marley. Marley has inherited her mothers red hair and blue eyes but Charles is his fathers echo through and through. Hillary is sobbing silently and doing her best to sooth her daughter who wants nothing more than her father. It is a small crowd. Rick was a solitary man who needed few friends. Amanda grieves for the man who was a father and loving husband and man who got the job done. She ignores the harsh words and the rebellion and his anger. Instead she concentrates on the good he accomplished for his country and the world. 

As the ceremony drags on the hair on the back of her neck stands up and she sees Tatsu tense and her fingers clench for the blades hidden on her person. Amanda looks around the cemetery but she sees nothing out of the ordinary. But still she knows something is not quite right. She knows they are being watched. And in a moment she has a feeling of dread fill her gut. Once Rick is buried she and her protect inion detail form a circle around the Flag family. Tatsu appears and gathers Charles in her arms despite his protests. The boy is half asleep yet his trust for the woman he calls and aunt and one of his fathers few friends is apparent. 

She must know but she gives nothing away. Amanda has her suspicions but nothing is confirmed until they approach the Flag home and enter. And once they turn on the lights she thinks they are safe. That is until she hears a scream and races into the dining room to see a tattooed and crazed looking man with a scantily clad woman sitting at the table. The Joker and Harley Quinn have come to greet them. 

Amanda freezes. She did not expect this. Or if she is really honest with herself she did not want to expect this. The entire time Rick flag had lead the squad she had had inklings and heard rumors about Flag and his relationships with the squad members. She closes her eyes and sighs. She knows the Joker and Quinn are not here to hurt The Flag family. They are not here to celebrate the death of the once upon a time leader. No. They are here instead because she let him die.

the silence is broken by the manic voice of a psychotic man, "Mandy, Mandy, Mandy. There I was in Gotham playing a nice game of hide and go seek with Batsy and his little boy blue when what do I here." The man locks eyes with her and suddenly his voice is as cold as ice and thr knife in he is flipping in his hands is caught and then slammed down into the dining room table. "I hear the Colonel is dead. And you know what I hate Mandy. It's when people kill what is mine." He bares his teeth at her and snarls.

 


	2. Chapter 2

They are crying. Rick's wife and son and daughter. They all cry and his casket is lowered into the ground. Six feet under and away from her. He is finally gone from this world. She should be happy. She should be free. Instead she finds she is chained even more to this world. 

Once she was only June Moone and she loved Rick Flag more than anything. Once the suicide squad cut out her heart and thought they freed an adventurous young woman with so much to lose. However magic is never that simple. In order to get rid of the Enchantress they had to cut out her heart. And much to her shock and horror her heart had become something else entirely. 

As time passed an essence of the Enchantress had hidden away in the corner of the soul of June. Hidden away and gained strength. Become so intertwined that one could not exist without the other. And finally when the time had come she had revealed herself. And so June Moone had a choice to make. To keep fighting or to surrender to the power. To choose between the man or the power. She chose the power and fell so far down. 

Up she went and then down once more. And at one point enough was enough for Rick. He had washed his hands of her and never looked back. And the irony of it all was they could never get the Enchantress out. And the simple reason was this: her heart was a walking talking mass of flesh, and his name of Rick Flag.

it was her ultimate shame. A mere mortal had made her fall. She tells herself it is because of her vessel. But in reality she knows that she fell all on her own. The man who helped to kill her brother. The man who loved with every bit of him. The man who eventually grew to hate them and then look at them with indifference. 

And so June Moone and the Enchantress were one and yet separate. And as one they had awaited the day Rick Flag would die and end it all. And so they had watched from the shadows as he had grown close to his team and formed a twisted and dark mess. They watched as he loved his wife and his children were born. They watched and wreaked havoc and gained power.

and then Rick Flag died. They felt it. But both remained together. And then the Enchantress and June had realized the awful truth. A truth so horrid she had created a storm that legelled a forest in the far north of Canada. Her heart still lived on. In the  faces of Charles and Marley Flag. They were the children of Rick Flag, the only mortal she could claim to love. He still lived on in his sons face and his daughters laugh. And so alive they would remain.

theybwatched from the shadows of the funeral. The Enchantress was in control with her stoic expression while June Moone mourned inside their soul. June mourned the live she could have had if only things had been different. Rick had offered once when the awful truth was revealed. He had offered her a way out for a normal life. But the moment he had offered Harley Quinn had threatened to gut her to moment she looked at him. Killer Croc had roared ferociously. And Katana had tried to kill her for. And it was that day it all broke.

they watch from the shadows as Amanda Waller tenses and Katana helps Hillary herd the children back to the home. And in the home lies the Joker and Harley Quinn and their henchmen lay in wait. 

In the shadows they are unseen. Neither the Enchantress or June want to get involved. But when the Joker bares his fearsome knife calls Rick Flag his something happens. Charlie the boy speaks up and says, "He wasn't yours." As soon as the words leave his mouth the Eyes of the Joker zoom in on the little boy. "What did you say?" The madman croons. "He was my Dad. He was ours. Not yours." The little boys says it with all the certainty of youth. And it is this certainty that makes the Joker rise out if his seat and approach the boy. 

And it is then they act.

Amanda Waller watches as shadows spring forth and surrounded the Charles and Marley and Hillary. The temperature drops and soon the Creature known as the Enchantress appears and moves. Darkness and shadows reflect and move like mist. She should have known they would be here. After all Rick Flag was the only man they were never able to kill.

they have revealed themselves. "Enough" she snarls. " one more move towards them and your spleen with decorate your face." And then the Joker simply smiles. 


End file.
